


Little Butterfly

by Shaleene



Series: Darrek Cousland [2]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Blood, Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaleene/pseuds/Shaleene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darrek and Party end up in Honnleath... Contest entry for DevArt group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Butterfly

“Tis blood magic that holds these barriers. Our new friends father was a maleficar. I am surprised the Circle did nothing.”

“This town has no Chantry, it doesn't surprise me the Templars never found out.” Darrek sighed as he wiped the gore from his blade on the edge of a weather worn wooden table. “It also wouldn't surprise me to know the Arl knew of it. The man said his father was mage to Redcliff and Eamon is far from honorable. Sometimes I wonder how he hasn't had his throat slit in the night.”

“Such words will have you swinging from a length of rope, even here in Ferelden my dear warden. I would hate to see such a lovely throat marred by such harsh material.”

Darrek chuckled softly as he made his way around several stacks of books. “Were there anything but demons to hear my harsh words, I am still a Warden. Wardens are above and beyond the laws of mere men.” Darrek's words lined with amusement as he spoke. Though his words spoke truth, he even now found more humor then relief in such facts.

Zevran laughed at this as he knelt before a chest bound with a small bronze lock. “I love it when you talk like that. Drives me absolutely..”

“If you please.” Morrigan blanched as she tossed a book over her shoulder and picked up another one. “Tis bad enough we must listen to you children at night, let us have some peace during the day.”

“My dear Morrigan, no need to be jealous. If you wish to join, you only need to say so.”

“Perish the thought.”

“We waste time, let us get this foolishness over with.” Sten growled as he knocked over a stack of books with the business end of his claymore.

“The offer is open to you as well Sten. The Warden has some very interesting tricks I am sure even you would find pleasing. I am sure Morrigan would agree.”

“Sten is right, we're wasting time.” Darrek turned and disappeared quickly through the door that would lead them further into the cellars before Zevran could go into any details. Or worse get Morrigan to actually confirm such things. Lucky for him the moment he passed the threshold, another trap tripped and they were swarmed with shades. They dispatched the things easily enough and soon found themselves in a large room with torches burning with unnatural light, a little girl sitting with a strange purple eyed cat, and fonts in the floor spewing dark flames. Darrek didn't need a mage to tell him this room was riddled with dark magic.

“Tis a wonder how this place was kept a secret for so long. No Templar would be able to walk through this town without feeling this.”

“Amalia.” 

“Hello! Have you come to play with us?” The little girl's words were clipped as she gazed upwards toward Darrek, glazed eyes looking but not seeing.

“Amalia.” He said again as he stared down at her. “It's time to go.”

“I can't go, not without kitty.”

“Then bring the cat with you.”

“Kitty can't leave, and I can't leave her here by herself. She would be so lonely without anyone to play with.”

“You are so kind, Amalia. I would miss you dearly if you left.”

“Of course.” Darrek sighed as he rubbed his temple with one blood covered gauntlet. “Come now Amalia. You're going back to your father one way or another.”

“No! You should leave now, leave me alone! Kitty!”

“Nothing you say will convince Amalia to go with you. She loves only me now. I am her friend and you are nothing more then a stranger.”

“I'm not leaving without the child, demon.” Darrek could hear his companions moving, spreading out behind him, preparing should the worst happen. Which it always did when dealing with apostates and demons.

“It seems we are at an impasse.” The cat said as it stood and stretched, purple eyes glancing from one person to the next. “Let me offer you a compromise of sorts. Release me from my prison mortal, and let me have the girl. Let us return to her father and leave this place forever.” 

“You must think me stupid demon. I won't allow you to leave this room alive.” His hands moved slowly toward the hilts of his blades.

The cat slowly weaved in and out of the girl's feet as she swayed on unsteady legs, eyes rolled back to whites. “I do not wish to harm Amalia. I merely want to see your world through her eyes. Is that so wrong? Give me what I wish and you will never see me again.”

“I do _not_ deal with your kind.”

“Then you reject my proposal.” The girl's body collapsed beside the cat. “A shame really.”

Morrigan let loose a sudden bolt of lightning before anyone else could react. The bolt hit it's intended target, but even with her quick attack it was a second too late. The child’s body was enveloped in a dark haze as the demon jumped from the small feline to the girl. The demon had just enough time to summon it's own shades before Darrek's sword found it's mark. The sounds and smells of the battle that raged around him dulled to a whisper as he stared down at the quickly growing pool of blood, the fresh red splatter of it on the blade.

_The sword was still buried in his back, driven with enough force to pin the body to the wooden floor beneath. A small bloody hand reaching out toward the dead beaten woman in the corner. The splatter of blood still fresh, bright red over the Cousland insignia etched in the hilt. The insult of using their own blades against them not lost on Darrek as he stared down at the broken body. My little griffon rider, he had only been seven years old._

_She went down into the deep cellars. I don't know how she got past my father's traps. We sent one man down there but he never came back up. I am sure he died. Oh please Warden, save my dear little butterfly, she is only seven years old!_

There was a moment, brief as it was, when the girls eyes cleared. The haze of the demon's magic lifting just long enough for him to see the fear in her eyes as she stared up into his face. And then it was gone as they rolled up to whites and her body went limp. He felt a hand on his arm, the touch jerking him from his thoughts. His fingers brushing the unmarred metal for the last time as his hand fell from the hilt, blade driven deep enough to pin the small form to the wooden floor beneath.


End file.
